The invention relates to a degassing apparatus which has the features below which are arranged in the direction of flow of the product:
a product intake, PA1 a coolable conveyor section, PA1 a comminution apparatus, PA1 a heated conveyor section and PA1 a product discharge, PA1 gastight and preferably also PA1 resistant to pressure surges and PA1 in the area of the coolable conveyor section and/or PA1 in the area of the comminution apparatus has a gas outlet.
with the proviso that the entire apparatus is
The apparatus according to the invention is suitable for degassing fluoropolymers which have been subjected to a thermal degradation, in particular for the work-up of polytetrafluoroethylene waxes. These products are prepared by degradation of high molecular weight poly-tetrafluoroethylene, termed PTFE below (GB-A 1 035 566). They are used for a multiplicity of anti-adhesive and anti-frictional coatings.
In the thermal degradation of fluoropolymers such as PTFE, combustible gaseous byproducts are formed to a considerable extent, including the highly toxic isoperfluorobutylene which hitherto had to be disposed of. If the conversion steps are performed in separate units, extensive and complex precautions are necessary. According to the invention, this conversion is performed highly effectively in an apparatus which permits the recovery and conversion of the gases. This apparatus is highly compact and, because of its weight, also makes few requirements of the production surface.